vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ageha Yoshina
|-|Base= |-|Initial Nova Form= |-|Melschee's Nova Form= Summary Ageha Yoshina (夜科 アゲハ Yoshina Ageha) is the main protagonist of Psyren. He is a high-schooler, who takes part in the game of Psyren. He first enters the game seeking the whereabouts of his classmate, Amamiya Sakurako. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-A Name: Ageha Yoshina Origin: Psyren Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, PSI-User Powers and Abilities: Statistics Amplification (via Rise which grants Superhuman Physical Characteristics), Skilled fighter (capable of taking on groups of physically equal opponents at once), Absorption and Existence Erasure (Melshee's Door consumes and completely destroys all matter and PSI energy, erasing anything in its path), Homing Attack (Melshee's Door is drawn to the PSI of others, allowing it to home in on them), Resistance to Telepathy (can let his mind go completely blank, preventing telepaths from reading it) | Previous powers upgraded, Is left in a Berserker-like state, Can use Melchee's Door over his whole body Attack Potency: At least Small Country level, possibly Continent level (Defeated Mithra) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely far higher (Blitzed Mithra) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class (easily pierced through Miroku Amagi) Durability: At least Small Country level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range normally; several dozen meters with PSI powers Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Melschee's Door will indiscriminately attack sources of PSI, regardless if they're friend or foe. Once an instance of Melshee's Door has absorbed and destroyed a certain amount of PSI energy and matter, it will vanish. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Burst Melchsees_Door.PNG|Melschee's Door Melchsee's_Lance.jpg|Melschee's Lance being prepared Melchsees_Lance_Fire.PNG|Melschee's Lance being fired Melchsees_Lance_Effect.PNG|Melschee's Lance's effect Melchsees_Lance_Cut.PNG|Melschee's Lance cutting through another attack Melchsee's_Disc.jpg|Melschee's Disk Melschee'sVortex.jpg|Melschee's Vortex Melschee'sVortexCharge.png|Ageha charging forward with Melschee's Vortex AttackModeSplash.png|Ring Release, Attack Mode: Splash Melchsee's Door: (暴王の月（メルゼズ・ドア）, Bō-ō no Tsuki (Meruzezu no Doa)): Yoshina has the ability to create a concentrated ball of pure Burst energy in the form of a black sphere. This sphere seeks out any PSI energy in the area and completely absorbs it. It also eradicates any physical matter it touches. Once it absorbs enough PSI energy, it breaks down and starts to attack indiscriminately, shooting tree-like branches at all people who are using PSI, but as Amamiya shows, you can stop the attack by stopping your PSI. Ageha obtained full control of this ability by the end of the story, being able to create many black spheres with little effort. *'Melchsee's Lance:' (暴王の流星(メルゼズ・ランス), Bō-ō no Ryūsei (Meruzezu Ransu)) Yoshina creates a condensed sphere and releases it, relying on the indiscriminate targeting of "Melchsee's Door" to track down the opponents PSI energy. Because the sphere is small, it gains enormous speed but loses a lot of power, which also is less taxing on Yoshina's mind but is still powerful enough to go through a human or Tavoo's body. He can move the ball in any direction, or stop it, as long as it is a part of his program. When the small black sphere is tracking PSI energy, it moves extremely quickly and leaves a trail of itself along its path that can be used to slice opponents by turning the sphere. This trail makes the Burst energy resemble a lance, hence the name. The program for this attack uses multiple homing functions in succession, so once the sphere has pierced the target once, it can turn around to home in on them again, potentially dicing them to pieces. *'Melchsee's Disc' (暴王の月・円盤Ver, Bō-ō no Tsuki・Enban Ver.): - By setting a program for Melchsee's Door to stay put in front of him and limiting its PSI tracking to 5 meters, Ageha creates two discs that absorb any PSI attacks that are directed toward him and can be used for close range offensive attacks and be used defensively too. Unfortunately, when the discs absorb enough PSI energy, it activates Melchsee's Door's basic feature which attacks all PSI energy indiscriminately. Ageha has to forcibly stop the attack to keep it from killing his opponent. *'Melchsee's Vortex:' (暴王の渦（メルゼズ・ボルテクス）, Bō-ō no Ryūsei (Meruzezu Borutekusu)) This ability can be used offensively but is primarily used defensively. Yoshina creates condensed spheres, each linked together with a line, allowing for greater control which forms a semi-sphere around him and absorbs all PSI attacks. When used offensively, can charge at his opponent to ram them the vortex he created. **'Ring Release, Attack Mode: Splash:' (攻撃モード "裂弾"（スプラッシュ）, Kōgeki Mōdo" Retsudan "(Supurasshu)) Yoshina breaks the chains linking the spheres to release them, causing them to "splash" around, targeting any source of PSI. This move is similar to "Melchsee's Lance" but this move has a greater number of spheres, making the attack harder to evade. Rise *'Balance:' Ageha is adept in the employment of this specific element of PSI; typically utilizing it to fight when not using Melchsee's as it is not as taxing on his mind. As Ageha is a very experienced fighter it is natural that he would be good at Rise as he was able to fight evenly with Tatsuo without even knowing Rise. Ageha was described as having a pretty balanced "Rise" as he raises his reflexes with Sense Rise and switches to Strength Rise for hit and run tactics. Trance *'Mind Block:' This technique is more of a distinctive personality trait rather than a pure utilization of this variant of PSI, however, it does function as an effective counter-measure for Ageha if the circumstance arises where he is opposed by an adversary possessing mind-reading capabilities. Due to his innate capacity to passively succumb to his own immense fighting sprit, Ageha is capable of losing 'himself' within his distorted psyche and thus attacks completely devoid of any identifiable thought, effectually neutralizing the precognitive advantages of a telepathic opponent. Although highly beneficial in these types of confrontations, the ability remains specialized and as such, serves little purpose elsewhere. Nova MelscheesLance2.png|Preparing Melschee's Lance MelscheesLance3.png|Firing Melschee's Lance MelscheesDisc2.png|Melschee's Discs in Nova Form MelscheesVortex2.png|Melschee's Vortex in Nova Form Nova Melchsee's Version: Ageha was first shown using Nova when he used it to power his Rise high enough to save 07 from a point blank attack from Miroku. He has also demonstrated the ability to fly with his Nova activated. Ageha found training to achieve Nova easier than Amamiya, showing that he has a greater affinity to this form of PSI. When Ageha completed his Nova training he saw the Nova turn black on his shoulder which meant he knew about Melchsee's Door's power slipping in. At the start of Ageha's battle with Miroku he lost control of his emotions while in Nova, so Melchsee Door's power broke out from his hatred and anger. This turned his Nova from a brilliant white colour to pitch black with his hair grew longer and spikier, his facial features are hidden but his eyes remain visible and he also has multiple black rings floating around his head like a halo with multiple Melchsee's Doors floating around him. Ageha still has some control in this form. *'Power Amplification:' This form allows Melchsee's Door's full power to be released and at the same time be powered by Nova. In this form, his speed, strength, and techniques are increased to far beyond his normal limits as he begins to fight like a berserker. When Ageha attacks hit in this form they make a shockwave out of Melchsee's energy. His body is so hard that he was able to break Miroku's Sephiroth: Gevurah by just changing at him and make a hole in him with just a hand thrust. After a unknown amount of time, this form will start cracking and will eventually disappear, leaving Ageha exhausted and bleeding from the lip (most likely from the stress put on the brain). This seems to put on less stress then the normal Nova as Asuka was bleeding form the nose and eyes form the immense stress put on his brain after using Nova. *'Upgraded Melchsee's Lance:' He can generate multiple, small Melchsee's Doors with rings around them with more rings around them which flatten themselves after being thrown. It soon shoots multiple Melchsee's Lances with greater destructive potential but seems to lack their usual homing capability. *'Upgraded Melchsee's Disc:' Ageha rapidly spins with Melschee's Discs in hand, tearing apart anything unfortunate enough to make contact with the resulting vortex. *'Upgraded Melchsee's Vortex:' While using Nova, Ageha is capable of forming 3 groups of rings from the Melchsee's Doors around him without "doors" attached to the ring. This version is now powerful enough to completely nullify Miroku's Sephiroth: Opening Gate which is his strongest attack. Key: Base | Nova Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Psyren Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Psychics Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Berserkers Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 6